ZION
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Hentai Yaoi OOC PWP NC 17 Songfic Naruto/Seme e Sai/Uke. Recomendo Ai no Matador primeiro, pois seria quase que uma continuação.


**Ps: Naruto não me pertence. Kakashi é meu e pronto e acabouXD**

**Ah, essa letra não tem muito a ver, mas eu A-DO-Ro ZION, que é do grupo coreano TOHOSHINKI/TVXQ/Dong Bang Shin Ki, que são per feitossssss!**

Sai caminha em direção a sua casa, quando se depara com Naruto e Sasuke, trocando uns amassos bem intensos, encostados numa árvore. Ele se esconde num canto e fica observando.

Sai: Ué? O correto não é um homem e uma mulher? –pensa.

La na árvore, ambos trocavam risadas altas e selinhos.

Naruto: Sasuke, é isso que eu tinha que falar!

Sasuke: Uzuratonkachi...Aceito, mas e ele? – lambe o rosto.

Naruto: Ei, não sou picolé!

Sasuke: Mas é gostoso...

Naruto: Ah, ele vai entender...Acho.

Sai não sabia dizer se era nojo ou outra coisa que sentia naquele momento, mas que mexeu em seu subconsciente, mexeu.

**I wanna do mukai atta sekai ni  
aim true karadachuu binetsu ga neratteru feel so good  
hoshigattayouna same scene hirogaru  
oh everybody, come with me  
**Eu quero fazer somente uma vez num mundo oposto  
Eu sou verdadeiro, a febre dentro de meu corpo está aspirando, me sinto tão bem  
É como se eu quisesse que a mesma cena se estendesse  
Oh todos, venham comigo

Sasuke despede de Naruto e vai embora. O loiro apenas fica sentado, olhando o nada. Sai aproveita e resolve escapar dali, mas quem disse que ele conseguiu?

Naruto: Sai! Pode vir para cá!

Sai: Naruto, como soube que eu estava aqui?

Naruto: Ah, será que foi por causa disso aqui? – mostra que Sai derrubou seu livro sobre sentimentos. O moreno pega o livro e pede desculpas a Naruto.

Naruto: Que isso, Sai. Eu não estou bravo com você, pode ficar tranqüilo!

Sai: Estavam medindo o tamanho de seus pen... – quando leva um soco do loiro.

Naruto: Lógico que não, idiota.

Sai: Mas... Por que o Sasuke? Você é tão apaixonado pela Sakura, não é?

**  
tadoritsuku basho kara mata hajimaru  
owarinaki desire sore de mo ii  
How about you? kanjitai yo baby  
what can I do? koerushikanai  
**Do lugar que eu lutei, eu começo de novo  
Não é completamente deserto, e até agora está bom  
Como é você? Eu quero senti-lo baby  
O que posso fazer? Eu não tive escolha exceto atravessar

Naruto : Não, Sai. Descobri que a Sakura chan é uma grande amiga. Mas o Sasuke... ele é mais do que isso. Ele... sei la!

Sai: E... você pode me explicar como é? Eu sempre quis saber como que são os sentimentos... Eu queria entender mais.

Naruto: Os sentimentos são complicados, acho que sempre senti isso que sinto pelo Sasuke. Quero descobrir se eu amo ele de verdade, assim não estarei enganando ninguém. Ele vai viajar e vou ver se sentirei falta dele. Vou sentir sim, mas...

Sai: Mas?

Naruto Ta a fim de ir em casa? Já ta tarde e eu queria conversar la, pode ser?

Sai: Ta.

**I gotta hirakareta DOA  
kono chance ima I get up  
tashika ni aru paradise  
anata wo sugu ni tsureteiku destiny  
**Eu vou, a porta abriu  
Essa chance, agora eu levantei  
Certamente lá é o paraíso  
Eu imediatamente levo você junto, destino

Sai sente algo estranho. Via que Naruto não estava muito certo sobre os sentimentos que nutre pelo Uchiha. Então resolve ir com ele ate a sua casa.

Naruto: Olha, pode tomar banho antes, tudo bem?

Sai: Obrigado. Esta com medo de que eu veja novamente teu pequeno pen... – quando leva um soco do loiro.

No chuveiro, ele começa a pensar sobre o loiro e repara que fica balançado ao lembrar de todas as vezes que este o ajudou a ser uma pessoa melhor. De repente, ele sente a mão de alguém...

Naruto: Deixa eu lavar as costas?

**  
to realize kono shunkan wo matteta  
for be alive kanaeru tameni miru yume one world  
eien ni tsuzuku ano mirai he(so I know)  
mitsumeru saki ni  
**Para realizar, para esperar esse momento  
Para ser livre, para dar ao sonho que nós vemos, um mundo  
Pela eternidade, a continuação desse futuro (então eu sei)  
Para olhar fixamente adiante

Sai: Naruto! Para de assustar os outros! Você não ia tomar banho depois?

Naruto: Tava lerdo demais, eu entrei logo. Que ta fazendo ai parado?

Sai: Dah, to tomando banho. Que você acha?

Naruto: Eu sei, to brincando! – e começa a lavar as costas do moreno, que começa a ficar corado. Em seguida, o loiro pede a Sai para lavar as costas e fica nisso.

Naruto ainda esta no banho, para sorte de Sai, que ficou meio confuso.

Sai: Que.. pretende, Naruto kun?

Deita no sofá – cama e respira fundo. E toma uma decisão.**  
**

**muri to iwareru hodo ikitakunaru  
dare mo mita koto nai kagayakimade  
break the rule ah suki na you ni shitai nara  
make a move zenbu nugisute  
**Eles dizem impossível, eu quero ir  
Até que ninguém veja o irradiar  
Quebre as regras ah, como se gostasse  
Faça o movimento, arremesando tudo  
**  
**

De repente...

Naruto estava de toalha, na frente dele. O moreno cora ao ver aquele garoto, mal se enxugou e as gotas estavam caindo graças à gravidade. O loiro sorri e tasca um beijo em Sai, que fica em choque. Mas ele resolve continuar com as sessões de beijos que iniciaram... Naquele momento, Sai começa a entender as coisas...

Sai: Naruto... Eu...estou gostando...de ficar aqui com você...

Naruto: Hum...E?

Sai: Eu não quero te largar...

Naruto: Então não me largue...

**I'm gonna michibiku ashita  
only you sono ai ga  
kokoro wo yobu paradise  
baby listen to my heart mae ni yuku destiny  
**Eu vou guiar amanhã  
Apenas você, esse amor  
Chamado coração, paraíso  
Baby ouça meu coração antes de ir, destino

Naruto começa lentamente retirar a toalha de Sai, que estava praticamente frouxa. O moreno puxa Naruto para si e faz o mesmo. Ao retirar, ele quis conferir uma coisa...

Sai: Naquele dia do onsen, não olhei direito... Mas reparei que é até maior que o meu...

Naruto: Sério? Olha, era inveja da oposição...

Sai: Na verdade não. É que eu era indiferente a essas coisas...Mas agora...

Naruto: Agora...?

Sai: Agora eu estou até com inveja...

Deixando de lado as formalidades, Naruto resolve ir logo de uma vez, fazendo Sai gritar, mas em seguida, pedir mais...

**  
sono mukou ni shoudou no you ni  
arawareru hi chijyou ni way to ZION  
kewashikutemo kizutsuitemo  
bokura no michi kitto meguri aeru  
**Quão contudo além desse impulso  
No chão do dia aparece, o caminho para o ZION  
Mesmo contudo isso é inacessível e doloroso  
Nossos caminhos desejam definitivamente serem aptos a atravessar

Sai: Ah...oh...humm...

Naruto: Ah, Sai... seu...desgraçado...ghn...

Sai: Por...quê...Naruto?

Naruto: Porque... você ...me deixa...doido...

Sai: Digo...o..mesmo... quero mais...

Ambos estavam nessa juntos, com todas as sensações possíveis e impossíveis. Faziam o maior barulho, derrubando as coisas ao redor. Um desejo forte, incontrolável, louco...

Sentem que chegaram lá.

Naruto sorri e Sai cora ao ver aquele loiro sorrindo espontaneamente. Não sabe como reagir e resolve virar quando sente que Naruto o abraça de costas.

**  
I gotta hirakareta DOA  
kono chance ima I get up  
tashika ni aru paradise  
anata wo sugu ni tsurete  
**Eu vou, a porta abriu  
Essa chance, agora eu levantei  
Certamente lá é o paraíso  
Eu imediatamente levo você junto, destino

Alguns dias depois, Sasuke volta da missão de noite e encontra Sai de mãos dadas com o loiro na floresta. O Uchiha sorri para Naruto e vai embora. Sai fica com pena de Sasuke e vai atrás dele, pedir desculpas. Mas Sasuke sorri sarcasticamente, pois sabia que Sai iria procurar ele.

Sasuke: Até parece que não sabe...

Sai: Não sei o que?

Sasuke: Sabia que aquele dia da semana que eu me despedi de Naruto, "quarta-feira é par"?

Sai: Isso eu sei, mas que tem a ver?

Sasuke ri meio alto, assustando o outro moreno e explica:

Sasuke: Segunda, quarta e sexta, ele te pega. Terça, quinta e sábado sou eu...

Sai tem um baque...

**FIM**

**I'm gonna michibiku ashita  
only you sono ai ga  
kokoro wo yobu paradise  
baby listen to my heart mae ni yuku destiny**

Eu vou guiar amanhã  
Apenas você, esse amor  
Chamado coração, paraíso  
Baby ouça meu coração antes de ir, destino

**NÃO É FIM NÃO,É MENTIRAXD**

Sai: Mas... E hoje, que é domingo?

Sasuke: Primeiro, ele descansa. Segundo...

Sai: Segundo...?

Sasuke: Segundo...-novamente sorri maliciosamente, lasca um beijo em Sai e...

**AGORA É O FIM 8D**

ps: comenteeeem;D


End file.
